Rebel Rebel
by Kronoskingofthemonkeypeople
Summary: Post-WOM: The Doctor has thrown out the rule book of time, and can now go back to those he lost and do anything he damn well pleases - but not if his former self has anything to say about it. 9&10 crossover. Doctor/Rose


**Rebel Rebel – Chapter I**

The Doctor thrust down the lever in the TARDIS.

"Right!" He shouted through the noise. "Gallifrey!!"

Suddenly the TARDIS let out a wail. A blue bolt of electricity ran down the main column and through the main consol to the Doctor's meddling hands. He flew back and landed hard on the metal floor. He looked back at the consol, his eyes on fire.

"Oh no you don't!" He could feel the rage and burning of time within him. He had always felt the turn and direction of time but now it was in the palm of his hand, now he controlled it. The laws of time were now his, and no one could stop him.

The Doctor leaped to the consol and continued with his illegal flight. He could feel the TARDIS struggle around him, trying to fight against the impossible, against something that could never be. The room shuddered. Dust flew down from the roof and the supporting beams began to creak. The collum's light had turned blood red now, but the Doctor didn't notice anything. His face was bent down, eyes glowing manically as he rushed around the consol, trying to beat time itself.

"Comeon comeon comeon!" He spat fiercely. He was going to go back home. He was going to see his family again, his dear friends. All lost… but not anymore.

Suddenly there was silence. The TARDIS became absolutely still. The Doctor lost balance then stood up straight, gazing at the stillness. All the lights were out save for a single beam above the consol. He had reached the wall.

"No no no no no!" He tried to flick the switch, tried to keep going, but all in vain, the darkness remained. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!" He kicked the consol of the TARDIS, as he shouted with venom and hate. "No one can!"

The Doctor collapsed on the floor. It was all lost. Lost again. He was the Time Lord Victorious, the most powerful being left in the universe and he had failed again. He always failed, every time. Everything he touched became ruined. Everyone he loved became lost…

He needed…all he need was…. but she was gone. Always gone.

The Doctor suddenly sprang up from the floor. What was he wallowing about? He was the Lord of All Time.

Changing round the coordinates, the TARDIS reared back into life. Even if he couldn't make it through to Gallifrey, he knew there was one place where nothing in the universe could stop him from going.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out into the dark alleyway and breathed in the cold air.

"Ah!! Pizza!" He rubbed his hands together than stuffed them in his coat's pockets. Finally he was doing something he had wanted to do for years. He glanced around the area, the dumpsters, and the large metal gate that _she_ will insist on opening. He looked back at the TARDIS, a small smile coming to his face as he realised there will be two blue boxes here tonight. But he doesn't care; he just wants to crash a date.

Walking up to the back door of the restaurant he strolled through the kitchen, flicking up his psychic paper as one of the chefs tried to stop him. It was all a blur; he was floating through the room, his hearts beating faster and faster at the prospect of being back in her life.

He reached the dining room. There, in the middle, was Rose. She was sitting at the table with a plastic Mickey. She was talking to him, wringing her hair as she thought about the future. He remembered this moment. A wave of emotion flushed through the Doctor as for a moment he forgot completely about Gallifrey, about Ood Sigma, about Mars, about every stupid single Law of Time. All there was was her. Her smile, her eyes, her hair. He felt suddenly at peace.

He heard a soft sonic hum from behind him. Before he could turn around he felt a gruff hand around his arm, yanking him into the cellar next door. The dark leather threw him to the wall and held him there as a cold face appeared in the light, glaring at the Doctor.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' here?"

* * *

**N/B**

**Bab a BAAM!!!! **_**Yesss **_**nothing like the good ol' straight talkin' 9****th**** Doctor to talk some sense into poor old number 10. Or will he?**

**Right! From the beginning! Hi, how are you? That's nice. Me, well I need to get my creative writing juices going so I thought I might as well try and get back into fanfiction. Cause yeah, kind of been a while. **

**Guidelines!: Just to clarify etc, this happens straight after Waters of Mars for 10, and halfway between "Rose" for 9 and, well Rose. I tried to get that across in the story, but I didn't want to be conspicuous and drop some line like "Yes, I am Rose. What is a Police Box? I have never seen one before, **_**hint hint**_**."**

**Yikes, and that writing didn't even work in so-bad-it's-good way. I really need to get back into the swing of things. **

**So, where does that leave you, my kind-hearted reviewers? Well it leaves everything. If you review, I will get inspired, I will work harder with the story and I will get better, and also generally be happier. **

**If you don't then I will cross my arms and pout. **

**Obviously it's just a one sided decision. **

**Ah, it's good to be back. REVIEW!!**


End file.
